This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor components and semiconductor components thereof.
Heterostructure Insulated Gate Field Effect Transistors (HIGFETs) are well-known to those skilled in the art and are used for a variety of applications including complimentary digital circuits and enhancement mode power amplifier circuits. Some prior HIGFETs are formed by growing a gallium arsenide capping layer of three nanometers over a heterostructure substrate. The heterostructure substrate includes an aluminum gallium arsenide barrier layer over an indium gallium arsenide channel layer, which in turn is located over a conducting semiconductor layer. One problem with these prior HIGFETs is their large variability in output current.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor component and a semiconductor component thereof that has lower variability in direct current (dc) and radio frequency (rf) output currents and has other improved electrical performance characteristics for digital and analog circuit applications.